durmiendo juntos
by BouffonneNigtmaere
Summary: basado en el episodio "Fish and visitors" de TLTS Baffy (BugsxDaffy) dejen reviews!/algo corto


Había sido su culpa que las cosas estuvieran así.

El ser amable con él, el dejarlo entrar, el permitir que empezara a dormir en el sofá y ahora en la cama del orejón con su colchón encima. Era todo culpa suya y su estúpido código de conducta que para en no era más que una excusa para tomar ventaja de los vecinos.

Pero por más que se lo dijera sencillamente sabía que ese conejo no cambiaría de parecer, que no echaría a ese tonto vaquero de la casa.

Era culpa suya y de nadie más que se encontraran sobre el sofá con sus cuerpos tan cercas, intentando no caerse de este, intentando conservar el calor que se atribuían y les brindaba aquella ligera cobija.

Estúpido conejo….- murmuro sintiéndose incomodo estando espalda con espalda con Bugs.

Bugs se limitó a soltar un bufido de molestia.

"Códigos de conducta"- imito la voz del conejo. – puras patrañas para dejar que un tonto vaquero invada nuestra privacidad!-

Esta lluvia no puede durar tanto, dudo que dure más de un par de días, Duck.-

Sii pero durante ese par de días tendremos que dormir así!, compartiendo este tonto sofá!-

Si tienes una mejor idea adelante- replico Bugs intentando mantener la calma. – hay mucho piso en el cual puedes dormir, no tienes que quedarte aquí conmigo- dijo esto dándose la vuelta quedando ahora con su mirada hacia el pato quien permanecía dándole la espalda.

Daffy miro hacia el piso y un ligero temblor lo recorrió al pensar lo frio que debía de estar el suelo y lo incomodo que seria.

Y porque no eres tu quien deba dormir en el suelo?- menciono mirando a Bugs por sobre su hombro.

Porque es mi casa y es mi sofá!- elevo su voz molesto por las palabras del pato.

Cállense, intento dormir!- grito Yosemite desde el cuarto del conejo molesto por tener que escuchar la discusión de esos dos.

Bugs solto un suspiro recuperando su calma y se reacomodo en el sofá empujando un poco sin querer el cuerpo del pato, el cual estuvo a punto de caerse del sofá ya que estaba recostado muy a la orilla de este. En una reacción rápida casi involuntaria, el conejo alargo sus brazos para tomar el cuerpo del pato impidiendo que este se cayera, rodeando el delgado torso del plumífero y pegándolo contra su cuerpo.

Lo lamento, Duck- menciono en forma de un susurro sin soltar a Daffy.

El pato se quedó quieto logrando sentir el calor que emitía el cuerpo del conejo y miro hacia los brazos de Bugs que estaban rodeando su cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo un incómodo sonrojo se posó ligero sobre sus mejillas.

Si, si… lo que sea- logro decir fingiendo indiferencia ante la cercanía de su cuerpo con el del grisáceo.

El conejo miro hacia Daffy y dejo que sus brazos rodearan con un poco más de fuerza el suave y cálido cuerpo del emplumado quien parecía no importarle el hecho de que estuvieran tan cerca.

No estaba tan mal ahora que lo pensaba, no era la primera vez que acababa sintiendo ese cuerpo tan suave entre sus brazos y debía de admitir que era una forma fácil y rápida de poder calentar su cuerpo con el del pato. Era tan solo una de esas tantas veces en sus 17 años de conocerse en las cuales acababa en vuelto en una situación bastante comprometedora con el pato y por el contrario de lo que muchos creerían, el no tenia ninguna objeción contra esas situaciones y al parecer el pato tampoco ya que este no presentaba queja alguna.

Bugs sonrió levemente y atreviéndose a moverse un poco coloco su nariz contra el hombro del pato y reacomodo sus brazos haciendo que el que se encontraba bajo el cuerpo del pato se hiciera cargo de colocarse cerca de su abdomen mientras que el otro se aventuraba a acariciar su pecho.

Daffy se sobresaltó un poco al ver como las manos de Bugs se movían acariciando su cuerpo, como una de ellas hacia pequeños círculos sobre su pecho con las yemas de sus dedos, mientras que la otra frotaba lentamente su abdomen haciendo que un ligero temblor lo sacudiera.

Una vez más estaba cayendo bajo el encanto de los movimientos del conejo, odiaba lo que esas situaciones llegaban a despertar en él. Si el vivir con el conejo hacia que un sentimiento por el estuviera permanentemente, ahora esas veces en las que Bugs llegaba a mostrarle algún gesto amoroso hacían que esos sentimientos se multiplicaran por lo menos cinco veces más.

Una cadena de besos cálidos llevaron los labios del conejo desde su hombro hasta su cuello, respiro hondo intentando controlar la aceleración de su palpitar. Sintió esos dedos enguatados bajar lento cerca de su entrepierna y su cuerpo tembló nuevamente.

Le gustaba… no intentaría negarlo, le gustaba sentir como sus actos lograban incomodar al pato haciendo que el cuerpo de este se removiera un poco y temblara lento.

Paseo sus labios por el cuello del pato y con una de sus manos jugo un poco con aquel collar blanco, jalándolo con delicadeza mostrando su intención de querer quitárselo. Pero los movimientos de Daffy acabaron por detenerlo en seco, ya que el pato termino dándose la vuelta acabando frente a frente con él

Lo primero que vio fue un ceño fruncido, una mirada de notable molestia por parte del plumífero y supo que tal vez estaba llevando las cosas demasiado lejos, pero después de unos segundos la mirada del pato cambio por una ligera casi invisible sonrisa que lograba curvear tan solo un poco ese pico que estaba tan cerca de su rostro.

Será mejor que apartes tus guantes de mi collar- menciono en voz baja.

Estaba a punto de replicar cuando la mano del pato acabo por colocarse sobre su pecho dejando que sus dedos acariciaran su extremadamente cálido pelaje blanco. Miro las manos de Daffy por unos segundos más antes de que el pato terminara por acercar sus labios a los suyos colocando un inocente beso sobre su boca.

Esa era la primera vez que hacia algo así, la primera vez que sentía los labios del pato besar los suyos y había sido todo tan rápido que no pudo evitar el molestarse al sentirlo apartarse. Pero para su fortuna ese distanciamiento no duro prácticamente nada ya que en pocos segundos esos labios volvieron a robar los suyos.

Abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo al sentir sus labios acariciar lento los suyos pero conforme el beso fue transcurriendo, la excitante sensación de esos labios suaves y cálidos jugueteando los suyos hizo que sus ojos se cerraran despacio.

Daffy sintió la mano de Bugs colocarse sobre su espalda, mientras que la suya se ponía a la altura de la cintura del conejo. Lo escucho gimotear un poco al adentrar su lengua dentro de su boca y dejo que la batalla de ambos se realizara desde ahí donde la lengua del conejo jugueteaba con la suya enroscándose hábilmente.

Se separaron dejándose respirar nuevamente. Bugs respiraba hondo tratando de mantenerse con su apariencia relajada ante la situación mientras que Daffy se acercaba una vez más pero esta vez para depositar un par de besos sobre su cuello.

Un beso más contra los labios del conejo y dejo que los brazos de este rodearon su cuerpo nuevamente, mientras que se acurrucaba contra su pecho aprovechando el hecho de que el conejo resultaba ser tan solo un poco más alto que él.

Después de todo el hecho de que el vaquero se encontrara con ellos no había resultado ser tan malo, después de todo el tener que dormir apretados en ese sofá tenía un beneficio.

Compañeros….- menciono Yosemite bajando lentamente las escaleras.

Bugs y Daffy hicieron un rápido intercambio de miradas y en un movimiento desesperado del pato por apartarse del conejo, acabo por caerse del sofá terminando tirado en el suelo.

Compañeros… hermanos… ¿Qué tal un aperitivo nocturno?- dijo el vaquero con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro acercándose al pato y al conejo. – hey, cara de pico ¿Qué haces durmiendo en el suelo?-

Es que adoro dormir en el piso frio mientras que alguien duerme en mi colchón.-

Daffy frunció su ceño rápidamente y poniéndose de pie de un salto, empujo al vaquero para tomar la cobija que tenía el conejo y acabo recostándose en su sillón.

Heeee… creo que dejaremos eso del aperitivo nocturno para otro dia, Doc.-

…..


End file.
